lexicongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Eridias Eridias
Eridias Eridias is famous for many things, but is most famous for one: the opening of the Cyral Tower in 15 DC. His full name is Eridias, but tradition has developed such that it is repeated multiple times to denote respect. Songs in his honor have long warbling choruses of naught but this word. Background and First Deed Eridias was born in a nomadic group of Central Bfolyorn wanderers in the year 37. Growing up among Aphechar, he never considered what the ceremony would be like until he was about 10 years old, and had to begin doing it himself. Not being a warrior of hardened resolve, he couldn't take the ritual and fled after a few months, with just the palm of his left hand carapaced. After a trek of a few days, he stumbled upon a boy lying against the edge of a hill in the North. Asking him what's wrong, Eridias discovered that the boy was a Kuluthu. To be specific, he was the elder's son, and had failed his Avarking. Rather than face shame by going to Ulkithid to join the Uhtuluk tribe, he had deigned to wander until he found Cyrim. Unfortunately, he had found the Central Bfolyorn plains first. Patches of his skin were burnt off, and there was an iridescent fungus growing on his shoulders. According to tales told and retold, Eridias threw his cloak over the boy and carried him on his back all the way out of the plains, over the Jrbllndm, and into Cyrim, where the boy was rescued from his near death experience. Before the boy recovered though, Eridias had vanished, off to roam Dakai and do good deeds. Through these deeds he became a figure of legend. The kind of figure that lives on the flow of rumors. He was said to appear to anyone in a straight dire enough. Also, people commented on the unusual characteristic of his heroics. Rather than feats of strength, they were feats of willpower, determination, and cunning. The First Key Eridias had found his way across the sea to the Cravanooke Region, and had heard in his wanderings a cry of his name. Startled at having been recognized, he turned to see a women dressed in rags running from a furious sword wielding man. Running to her aid, he feinted a left-handed punch at the man, who swung wildly in response. Eridias caught the blade on his shining palm and knocked the man clean unconscious with his other, in a world-famous Eridian Palm-Strike – his only known combat technique. The woman pointed him towards her village, which was being burned to the ground. As they ran towards it, she tailed along and explained her story. She was a debtor to Æchamæt, Prince of the Firidinium Stock Floor (a major trade establishment in Poscente). Her friends and her had ran away to hide from the police force in a small shantytown out in the fields. Their settlement had grown and grown until the Prince had noticed them and sent this small army to destroy it. They arrived in the village to find nothing but ashes and dead bodies. Scouring the ruins, they found not a single survivor. Blinded and focused by a sudden fury, Eridias ran towards Poscente, itching to get vengeance for these people who had no chance. Like any Dak, he was permitted both entrance to the Firidinium and an audience with the Prince. The dialogue between them is quite famous. Eridias: "How do you deal with a debtor, Æchamæt?" Æchamæt: "Generally, they are placed in labor camps until they can pay it off. Why do you ask?" Eridias: "How long does it take most debtors to pay you back?" Æchamæt: "Well, lets see. Not too long?" Eridias: "How long?" Æchamæt: "A year? ... Maybe less?" Eridias: Æchamæt: "Generally they stay until their debt is paid. It depends on the person. Generally it's not too long, though there are exceptions, naturally. I won't deny that there have been some who remain there for their entire lives." Eridias: "Hm! Also, I'm curious as to what you do with those who do not comply, and hide from the labor camps." Æchamæt: "You know, these audiences are to grant economic advic-" Eridias: "What do you do?!" Æchamæt: "Well. We, ah, find them. And make them comply. Or we punish them." Eridias: "I want you to ignore the debtors from now on - let them find their own way to repay what they owe." Æchamæt: "E-excuse me? Our system works very wel-" Eridias: "Ignore them!" Æchamæt: "I don't take orders from insolent children lik-" Eridias: "Set them free!" Æchamæt: "Guards, would you please take him away?" He wasn't seen again until a few cycles later, when he appeared to the woman debtor he had encountered in the field. He was holding a great key made of jagged and beautiful jewels - the remains of the crown. He told her that he had met Aiil and that he was going to open the tower. There are actually some inconsistencies at this point of the tale. Some say he shook hands with the woman using his left hand, and the touch inspired her to march into the Firidinium and force a change. Others say he just left and it happened on its own accord. Either way, soon after the death of Æchamæt, the Firidinium began being led by a council, and stopped punishing debtors. Quest for the 4 Remaining Keys The rest of Eridias Eridias' life was dedicated to the finding of the 4 keys left to open the Cyral Tower. There were 5 more great adventures, one of which, The Quest of the Guisturling Spear , ended without a key. When he finally collected all five, he marched to the tower, followed by all of those he had helped in his travels, and on the New Year of the Year of Bated Breaths , 15 DC, he opened the gates of The Tower That Stretches To The Heavens. Citations: Aiil , Guisturling Spear , Year of Bated Breaths.